1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guanidinomethylbenzoic acid derivatives represented by the formula (I) ##STR2## or their salts, and also to antiulcer agents comprising the compounds of the formula (I) as an effective ingredient.
2. Prior Art
A number of compounds have heretofore been proposed for use in the treatment and prevention of gastroenteric ulcers. As disclosed for instance in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 57-197256, N-(phenyl)-trans-4-guanidinomethylcyclohexanecarboxamide hydrochloride (hereinafter referred to as a "control compound") posseses the ability to suppress those ulcers, such control compound being represented by the formula below. ##STR3##
The control compound however is not satisfactory in respect of its insufficient antiulcer activity as well as its relatively high toxicity.
Upon synthesis and examination of various compounds as to their antiulcer effects, the present inventors have now found that guanidinomethylbenzoic acid derivatives of the formula (I) or their salts have unexpectedly enhanced antiulcer effectiveness and extremely reduced toxicity, as will appear clear from the animal test results later described.